Meeting Stanley, Rara and their foals/The Oranges' museum management
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends meet Stanley, Rara and their foals in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Later, the song, "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" begins. :Aloha ē, aloha ē :ʻAnoʻai ke aloha ē :Aloha ē, aloha ē :ʻAnoʻai ke aloha ē :There’s no place I’d rather be :Than on my surfboard out at sea :Lingering in the ocean blue :And if I had one wish come true :I’d surf 'til the sun sets :Beyond the horizon :ʻĀwikiwiki mai lohilohi :Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu :Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride :ʻĀwikiwiki mai lohilohi :Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu :Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha :ʻO ka moana hānupanupa :Lalala i ka lā hanahana :Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one :Hele, hele mai kākou ē :Hawaiian roller coaster ride :There’s no place I’d rather be :Than on the seashore dry, wet free :On golden sand is where I lay :And if I only had my way :I'd play 'til the sun sets :Beyond the horizon :Lalala i ka lā hanahana :Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one :It’s time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride :Hang loose, hang ten, how'zit, shake a shaka :No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah :Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out :Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out :Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin' :Coastin' with the motion of the ocean :Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling :Hawaiian roller coaster ride :There’s no place I’d rather be :Than on my surfboard out at sea :Lingering in the ocean blue :And if I had one wish come true :I’d surf 'til the sun sets :Beyond the horizon :ʻĀwikiwiki mai lohilohi :Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu :Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride :ʻĀwikiwiki mai lohilohi :Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu :Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha :ʻO ka moana hānupanupa :Lalala i ka lā hanahana :Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one :Hele, hele mai kākou ē :Hawaiian roller coaster ride After the song later, the foals and kids were on Herbie and Giselle. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! We're here! Snowdrop: Where? At Manehattan, Sharon, Solarna and the foal and kids were greeted by Stanley, Coloratura and their foals. Stanley: There they are. Coloratura: Hello, Everyone and Everypony! The foals and kids were flattered to arrive. Princess Flurry Heart: Hello! Princess Yuna: Thanks for the lift, Guys. Prince Edmond: We'll take it form here for now. Pedro: Anytime. Herbie: (beeps) Giselle: (beeps) And Pedro, Herbie and Giselle took off. Jamie: Hey there. Chrissy: Are you Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yup. That's my name! Chrissy: I'm Chrissy. Jamie: And I'm Jamie. Chrissy: We're twins. Dipper Pines: Just like me and Mabel, Cashmere and Velvet and Phil and Lil DeVille. Princess Yuna: Pleasure to meet you. Meet Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Alexis and Jim! Snowdrop: Hello. Gideon Gleeful: Hi! Names Gideon Gleeful. But you can call me Li' Gideon or just Gideon. Vanellope von Schweetz: What's up? Grenda: Hi. Candy Chiu: It is an honor to meet you two. Jamie: I know, We've heard a lot about you guys and We're thrilled to meet you in person. Chrissy: And this is our baby sister, Singing Note. Singing Note: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Aww, She's so cute! Stanley: She sure is. Alright, Everypony. Off to the Museum. Toaster: I sure can't wait. Judy Hopps: Me either. Nick Wilde: The more the merrier. Princess Flurry Heart: You said it, Nick. Way before I got my twelfth Journal, I became friends with Judy Hopps, Ncik Wilde, Annie Fox Smilo and Finn. We've saved Zootopia from Bellwether, Dr. Fossil, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw many times before. Princess Skyla: We were there with her sometimes. Nick Wilde: It's a long story. Dipper Pines: Just like we had adventures in Disneyland, With some new friends. Judy Hopps: Good thing we've run into all of us, Dipper. Mabel Pines: With help of our friends, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Iago, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, Jiminy Cricket, Herbie, Giselle, there rest of our friends and especially you two, We defeated Kylo Ren, Hades and Chernabog, And their gang of Disney villains many times. Nick Wilde: It was before we've even met Flurry Heart. And so, They continued their way to the Museum. In the Manehattan History Museum, They were greeted by the Oranges. Orange Cake: Aunt Orange Bloom! Orange Bloom: Hey, Orange Cake! (hugged her niece) Princess Yuna: It's the Oranges. Orange Cake: Grandma Orange! Grandpa Orange! Aunt Orange: Hello, Orange Cake! (as she and her husband hugged their granddaughter) Uncle Orange: Look how big you've gotten! Lampy: Quite a family reunion, I'll say that. Later, Everyone explore the museum. Dipper Pines: (looking at the picture of the Titanic crashing into Iceburg) The RMS Titanic was remarkable. It's a good thing it's rebuilt. Toaster: Same goes to the HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic and Titanic II. Princess Yuna: That iceberg was now restored, thanks to Elsa, my godmother. Blanky: Is that what history said was true in the past? Pacifica Northwest: Just like your Journals said. Princess Yuna: These Journals are right, Especially after they were rebuilt. Wow! Snowdrop: Amazing! Uncle Orange: As you all can see, We owned the museum after the old curator retired. Aunt Orange: We even spend millions of dollars for new artifacts. Connie: My parents are rich too, My father's a business giraffe and my mother's an explorer. Chrissy: No kidding. Just as the tour continues, Yuna felt a loose floorboard, lifted up and discovers a treasure map. Princess Yuna: Everypony! Look what I found! It's a treasure map! Snowdrop: A map? Princess Skyla: I don't remember finding any map in the museum. Dusty Crophopper: (feeling confused) Me either, Where did you find it? Princess Yuna: It was under a loose floorboard! We gotta show this to our Parents, Come on! The foals left the museum, The Orange decided to take care of the loose floorboard. Aunt Orange: At least we still have enough money. Uncle Orange: Quite right, Dear. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225